An Unexpected Twist
by luvdobby
Summary: All theories of Hermione's would prove against this fact, but she finds out that she is a witch. Also, in her childhood, Hermione is a ballerina, too!


An Unexpected Twist 

Disclaimer: Because I am not J.K. Rowling (aw darn!) I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, plotline or anything of the sort. I would like to credit Crazy Carmen's story Pirouettes for the general idea of Hermione being a ballerina. This is my first fanfic ever, so enjoy!

As the beads of sweat began to pour down her face, Hermione glanced enviously at her mate Emily Bennet. They were currently at an audition for the Royal Ballet School, and Hermione was experiencing a bad bout of nerves. And, watching Emily gracefully perform was not helping. She willed herself to be cool, calm, and confident, hoping that she could muster up enough strength to make it through the exercise.

With her confidence diminishing, Hermione felt someone tug urgently on her leg, pulling it into a perfect arabesque. '_Someone must be taking pity on me!_' Hermione thought foolishly. Was she really that bad? As she turned her head to tell that ruddy pumpkin head to go away, she became astounded. There was nobody there. Her leg was rising higher and higher and it seemed to be caused by her own strength. '_That can't be! Only a moment ago, it was barely off the ground!_' Hermione wondered.

She proceeded to ponder the situation until her senses were awoken yet again. The class was away from barre and working at center now. The adagio combination entailed numerous pirouettes and also Hermione's most dreaded turn. Fouettes. At the Vaganova Ballet School, Hermione always was provoked to call Emily a ballet prat. She was such a graceful ballerina and turns like fouettes came naturally to her like brains came naturally to Hermione. But, Hermione willed herself to think that today would be the day she would break out of her shell. She would complete a fouette with such poise, the Royal Ballet School would be begging her to attend their 6 week workshop.

The chords of Peter Tchaikovsky's music began to stream throughout the studio and Hermione took a deep breath and began. Her pirouettes were perfectly intertwined with sheer elegance which boosted her confidence for the fouettes. Hermione settled into her preparation, but much to her dismay, her ankle rolled, causing her to loose her center of balance and all of her skill as well. But, strangely enough, she was still floating gracefully around, turning with such precision she didn't ever want to stop. It was that unseen force again, propping her up and twisting her around. Hermione wondered if God was finally answering her call.

The force acted more frequently as class went on, it seemed to be getting stronger, too. Her royales and glissades launched her so high up in the air, she thought that she was flying! The class ended for her with quite a finale. While lunging into a grande jete, she was able to capture a moment in mid-air where she was in the splits. Even Emily was immensely impressed with her newfound talent.

"Hermione, I never knew you could do so much out on the dance floor!" Emily praised after class was dismissed.

"Neither did I. Do you reckon I was always able to do those things?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't know. I just think it's bloody brilliant!" Emily commented.

* * *

Finally, 4 weeks later, Hermione was rewarded for her hard work and achievements.

"Why hello there Tom. Anything interesting in the mail today?" Hermione asked her mail carrier.

"Well, Ms. Granger, I'd open this big ol' one first if I were you!" Tom replied with a grin.

On top of the stack of mail, Hermione saw a wide manila envelope addressed to her with a return address of the Royal Ballet School. She didn't even have to open it to let her wide toothy grin break open on her face. She was in!

With trembling hands she proceeded to slice open the envelope and registration forms, tuition packets, brochures, and pamphlets all tumbled down onto the linoleum floor of her kitchen. It was in that haste that she dropped an envelope of parchment paper. I t was addressed to her in green ink, but for the time being it lay undisturbed under the pantry. This is the letter that contained the answers to all of Hermione's unanswered questions. No other piece of parchment would ever be so important to Hermione.

* * *

Those 6 short weeks at the Royal Ballet School seemed to whiz by and Hermione was dismayed to find out that the workshop was over. Throughout her time spent there, Hermione felt more of those overwhelming sensations that something was helping her perform her very best. It wasn't long before Hermione and Emily boarded a train to take them home.

Upon her arrival at home, Hermione became a cleaning frenzy. Her room was just despicable, it hadn't been properly dusted or vacuumed for months! She also had a mountain of mail that just couldn't be ignored. At the summit of the mountain, an envelope caught her eye. There was a waxy H insignia on the back and with that she plucked it from the pile. She carefully pried open the envelope which contained 2 sheets of parchment. The first read:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Granger,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st . We await your owl no later than July 31st.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The attached note stated:

Uniform:  
3 sets of plain work robes 1 plain pointed hat (for day wear)  
1 pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
1 winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please not that all pupils' clothing should carry name tags.

Course Books:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
A History of Magic Magical Theory A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration One Thousand Herbs and Fungi Magical Drafts and Potions Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

Other Equipment:  
1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, Standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARTENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Briefly after Hermione's eyes finished scanning these pages, her parents returned home from work at the dentist office. When Mrs. Granger noticed her daughter reading that crucially important letter, her eyes became red-rimmed. "Oh, Hermione, isn't this just excellent!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her daughters shoulders.

"Excellent? This is just a bit of rubbish that Emily sent me for fun. Probably to make me think that I've gone round the twist or something." Hermione muttered.

"But it is true, Hermione. One of the professors even came by to explain it all to us. She said that you were probably experiencing phases of when you were doing something that you know you are incapable of. Things like that start cropping up for sure at age 11." Mr. Granger explained.

For once, Hermione didn't know what to say. Even though all theories would make her believe otherwise, Hermione knew that she was indeed a witch. What else would explain her newfound wicked skills in ballet? With renewed strength, Hermione began to practice controlling her magic and learning a few basic spells. Who knows, maybe Hogwarts even had their own production of the Nutcracker Ballet that she could perform in. The possibilities for her new life were endless.

So, there you have it. My first ever fanfic. PPPPPPLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAASSSEEEEE review, I am desperate for critique!!!!!!!!!


End file.
